To Save A Life
by VermillionKitsune
Summary: Post Chimera Ant arc and Clow arc. With no one else to turn to, Killua asks Yuuko to help Gon by way of wish, but what is his price? Syaoran learns that Yuuko's new client is able to help him restore his parent's bodies, but how? With appearances from TRC and HxH how will things turn out? Read to find out! I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries.*INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. For You

**So I kept Yuuko alive for this fic even though this is set after the Clow arc where Yuuko had died. For Hunter x Hunter, it's set slightly after the Chimera Ant arc when the association chairman election and Killua trying to save Gon is taking place. However, instead of having Killua use Alluka to save Gon, I'm using Yuuko- hence the crossover. I'm also not writing Watanuki into this as it would just needlessly take up time within the story. With that said, please enjoy!**

It was raining that day. It seemed as though the sky was expressing the emotions which my closed off heart could not.

"I'll save Gon! The one to save him...will be me."

I was faintly aware of the agitation in my voice but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was healing Gon.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that Killua? Even the doctors are baffled at Gon's condition." Knov asked me.

I turned to him with the same blank expression I'd been wearing since we'd been brought back.

"My grandfather often spoke of a woman he knew who grants wishes, but for a price. Whether it's really magic or some type of nen, I don't know, but i'm willing to try anything if it means saving him."

Knov narrowed his gaze on me, not sure what to say.

"Konv-san, I need your ability."

I didn't beg. I simply stared him in the eyes and hoped my determination would be enough for him to ensure his cooperation. He was silent for a moment. Never taking his eyes away from min, he nodded.

"Alright, I need to call my grandfather over here."

I set up all the necessary preparations and when my grandfather arrived, we started. Knov had asked Morel to keep everyone out of the building so we could work in secrecy. Looking back on it now, I suppose I should have told Ikalgo, Palm, Biscuit, Leorio, and the others what I was doing because I learned that time flows differently in different dimensions and what felt like two days in Yuuko's world was actually a week and a half in mine.

"You know Gon can't survive off the life support machines for very long, are you sure about doing this?" Knov spoke up from the dimly lit hospital room.

"Yes, I know."

My reply was curt and cold.

"Kil, give that woman my regards when you meet her. She always was a meticulous one."

My grandfather snickered then patted me on the back. Knov bent down and touched the ground next to Gon's hospital bed and opened the dimension with his nen; * _Hide and Seek_. As the floor beneath my feet vanished and collapsed into the portal, my grandfather told me one last thing.

"Kil, be careful when you ask your wish," His eyes narrowed and his voice became grave, "that witch will ask a price of you which will be the very thing that you hold dearest."

"Thanks old man."

The space inside Knov's dimension was bland as usual. I'd seen it when we used it to infiltrate the Chimera Ant King's palace. White walls of a four level mansion consisting of twenty one rooms of various sizes.

**"When I open this door, you should be in the dimension of the witch. Are you ready?" Knov asked.

I looked over at Gon. His distorted figure wrenched my heart but I was _not_ going to let him die.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Good luck Killua."

I took a deep breath then gently picked up Gon from the hospital bed. With him no longer being on the life support system, I needed to act fast. I stepped through the door and was enveloped in light.

-0-

"Ah! It's Yuuko!" Mokona said as it jumped up and down.

Fai, and Kurogane, and I looked up to greet the Dimensional Witch.

"Hello boys, how are you doing?"

"Che, what do you want woman?" Kurogane asked, less than pleased with Yuuko's presence.

"I need you three to do me a favor which in doing so will help you accomplish your goal, Syaoran."

At this, I became very interested and listened to the witch earnestly. My ultimate goal on this journey was to find bodies for my other self as well as Princess Sakura's other self; or my mother and father.

"What is this favor of your Yuuko-san?" Fai asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and returning my attention to Yuuko.

"My next client is on his way and his wish is the same as your clone's."

"To save someone?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes, but the price will be steep. However, if you travel to his world with him, there is someone capable of granting your wish."

I could barely contain my happiness. How long had it been since I had set out on this journey to find suitable vessels for my parent's souls to be housed within? I think I must be around eighteen by now, so i've been traveling for around four years with Kurogane-san and Fai-san while arriving shortly in Clow here and there before being forced to leave because of my price.

"Ok." I said. "We accept."

"Heh." Kurogane said, merely grunting in response, telling me that he was ready for action.

"Hyuu~ I wonder what the client is like?" Fai chided.

"Well then," Yuuko said, "if you boys are ready, I'll have Mokona transport you all back to this dimension for the time being."

As Yuuko finished, her magic circle engulfed us three as Mokona spread its wings and wisps of magic swallowed us whole.

When we arrived, Yuuko was standing in front of us wearing the traditional atire she had worn when we first met her.

"So where is this client of yours?" Kurogane scoffed as he stood up and dusted his pants off, with me and Fai doing the same.

"He's here now." She said, poker faced.

I looked up just as a door opened seemingly out of nowhere and a short, silver haired boy walked out carrying a broken and bloodied figure wrapped in white bandages from head to toe.

"Are you the Dimensional Witch?" The boy asked.

"Indeed I am." Yuuko replied smoothly as her eyes wandered to the body the boy was holding.

"Please," the boy hesitated, then looking forward with a familiar glint in his eye, he said, "can you save Gon?"

The boy asked, desperate, but the unwavering determination in his eyes never fleeted and I realized why it was familiar. The look in his eyes was similar to my own. Yuuko looked at the boy and spoke softly.

"Yes, but there is a price, young one."

 ***If you haven't seen Hunter x Hunter 2011 or read the manga and want to know more about how Knov's nen works, please visit his wiki page as I will not write in more detail about it. :)**

 ****I tweaked Knov's nen a bit for this story as he was the only person in HxH who has a dimension/transport ability. Instead of his nen allowing him to open a closed off dimension, I made it so he can open other dimensions just for the sake of this fic.**


	2. Discussing the Past

"As you know, I am indeed the Witch of Dimensions, my name is-"

"Yuuko Ichihara." I said.

I cut her off right away. I already knew her name thanks to the old man and I didn't have time for formalities. Gon was dying.

She looked at me, bewildered and wide eyed for a moment before regaining her blank-faced façade.

I continued.

"My grandfather sends you his regards from Kukuroo Mountain."

"Grandfather…?" The Witch questioned. "Ah! Zeno Zoldyck! So you're his grandson? Which of the five are you?"

"Killua, third son." I said. "Can you save Gon?"

She down at the bloody boy in front of her and spoke.

"Yes, but at a price."

I remembered the warning the old man gave me about the price being what's dear to me, but I need to save Gon no matter what. I let my gaze fall to the blood stained bandages before me, then to the Witch, and for the first time since I arrived in this dimension, I noticed the people standing quietly behind her.

A tall, brooding man with raven colored hair and crimson eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he was stronger than me. Next to him was a flippant blond man who had two eyes that were as blue as the sea. Him and the kid next to him seemed to have some sort of power that resembled nen, but it was slightly different. I say kid, but he must have been at least three or four years older than me by his looks. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. The three stood in silence as I conversed with the Witch.

"I understand, but please hurry," I tightened my grip on Gon's arm, "he can't survive off the life support machines for very long. Time is of the essence."

The Witch nodded in agreement and I swear I saw the brunette's face behind her flash a look of sadness. What was the meaning of these strangers' presence? And why would they show sadness for someone they've never met?

"Your price, Killua Zoldyck, is that once Gon is healed, you are not to tell him that it was you who did so. In addition, you are to travel with the three mean," She gestured to the people behind her, "and help them accomplish their goal."

I gulped. How could I possibly help these people? What do I have to offer them?

"In your world lies the way to give Syaoran here the vessels for his parent's souls." She said.

*' _A nen user perhaps?'_ I thought to myself. If it's creating vessels, that's kind of like Omokage's nen. No- Omokage only infused their eyes into doll bodies, it's not the same. This will be troublesome. I grit my teeth.

"As soon as the vessels are made, you are to part ways with Gon."

I felt my face slack a bit but I quickly found my composure again. If I know Gon, our paths will cross in the future, but that won't happen if he's dead. The choice I will make is obvious.

"Ok." I said, accepting the deal.

"If fate proclaims it, your paths will cross again in the future, Killua." The Witch said.

I laughed to myself. What, can she read minds too?

"Maru, Moro, take Gon inside and begin the healing preparations."

Two girls, one with long, wavy blue twintails and the other with short, pink hair with two buns placed promptly on either side of the top of her head, came out of the shop behind the Witch and approached me.

"Yes, mistress." They said in unison.

They reached for Gon to whom I allowed them to pick up. I was surprised when the two girls lifted him with ease.

"Killua," The Witch started, "come with me. We have things to talk about."

I followed her, walking past the three men in the process. I noticed how the dark haired man stared at me, and how the blond and the kid stayed silent while giving me looks of sympathy.

-0-

After the boy, Killua-kun, followed Yuuko into the shop, the tense air let up.

"That boy hides his emotions well." I said.

"Hmph. Just like someone else I know." Kurogane glared at me.

"Not anymore Kuro-puu~~." I said. " It was almost too fast to tell, but when Yuuko told him he would have to part ways with his friend, his face was downcast for a split second."

"Un. He looks younger than me. I wonder what type of things he's had to go through." Syaoran added.

"That other kid looked to be in really bad shape." I said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened." Syaoran followed up.

"The brat's past doesn't matter right now. What _does_ matter is the fact that the other kid and Princess will be getting their bodies back." Kurogane snapped.

After Gon-kun was healed by Yuuko, she and Killua-kun went into another room to talk. They exited the small darkened room after about four hours had passed. Killua trudged over to where Gon laid sleeping and sat at his bedside, promptly falling asleep himself right there. Yuuko placed a blanket over Killua's shoulders then found a seat next to Syaoran at our crowded table.

"What did you guys talk about, Yuuko-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Since you all shall be traveling together to his world tomorrow morning, I had him explain to some things about _it_ as well as himself."

"And?" Kurogane huffed, sounding completely uninterested as usual.

"What I know already is that he is from a family of assassins; the Zoldyck family. I happened to meet his grandfather, Zeno, some time ago and helped him secure a _certain_ _item_ I had at my disposal for one of his targets. Killua is actually the heir to the Zoldyck name despite only being the third oldest out of five sons."

I could tell that this got Kurogane's attention because he snapped his head away from the street night view from the window. Myself and Syaoran simply sat quietly, listening to Yuuko's story.

"So that means he's strong right? I like this kid." He snickered.

"Not necessarily, Kurogane. Technically speaking, Killua is only the second strongest amongst his siblings. His oldest brother, Illumi is by far stronger than him."

"Then why is he the heir?" Syaoran asked, perplexed.

"Because he has the potential to become stronger than his brother. Killua didn't want to be the heir though, and so he left Kukuroo Mountain and decided to take the Hunter exam." Yuuko replied flatly.

"Hunter exam?" I asked.

"Yes." Yuuko nodded. "Hunters, in Killua's world can be bodyguards, bounty hunters, or hunters of exotic animals or items of the like. Killua and Gon are both pro hunters and very young might I add. They're both fourteen years of age right now, however they both took the exam two years ago which is also where they first met."

"I see." I said.

"If I might ask, how did Gon-kun end up like that? It's been bothering me for a while." Syaoran asked, voicing the concern that had plagued my mind.

Yuuko answered stoically.

"Killua accompanied Gon in search of his father, Ging, who is also a pro hunter, but left Gon in the care of his aunt Mito when he was a baby. They ended up meeting an apprentice of Gon's father after they had gained a clue to where he could be from a game that he created called Greed Island. The man's name was Kite. Kite was a contract hunter who conducted ecological research in different lands. However in the land where they were, there was a war brewing. One between man and chimera ants."

"Anta? How the fuck do you call a fight between tiny ass ants and humans a war?" Kurogane spat.

Yuuko shot him a glare, which was unexpected. Her tone changed from unemotional to very serious.

"This is subject that is not to be taken lightly, Kurogane. I trust you will remember that when you arrive in Killua's world tomorrow. That place is still recovering from the devastation."

Kurogane was silent and I guess Yuuko took his silence as a response because she continued.

"Chimera ants are hybrid creatures made up of various animals. The King had three royal guards, Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf, and Neferpitou. According to Killua who had faced Neferpitou multiple times, she was the strongest out of the three in his opinion. She was also the one that attacked Kite, Gon, and Killua. She managed to cut of one of Kite's arms which threw Gon into a frenzy and he would have died from his rashness had Killua not knocked him out and fled as Kite ordered him. Awhile later when reinforcements had arrived and they concocted a team to rescue Kite, his mind had already been destroyed by Neferpitou's nen."

We were all speechless, more astonished really. That mere fourteen year olds could go through all that. Despite Syaoran's own ordeal, I doubt even he feels that it was as bad as what Killua and Gon went through.

"The Hunter's Association chairman lost his life in the process of fighting the King, and Gon used all of his nen at once to defeat Neferpitou, rendering him in the state you see him in now."

"I see, so how is the Association fairing then?" I asked.

"According to Killua, the Association is currently having a election to decide the new chairman. In short, it's in utter chaos." She finished.

"Can we back up a minute?" Kurogane asked. "What's nen?"

**"It's a manifestation of your aura, Ossan."

I looked behind Yuuko to see Killua leaning against the doorframe of Gon's room. ' _When had he gotten there?'_ I asked myself. I hadn't even noticed him, and neither had Kurogane nor Syaoran but I had the nagging suspicion that Yuuko knew.

"Hey brat, what did you just call me?" Kurogane yelled.

Judging by the reaction Kurogane had, I'm guessing 'Ossan' isn't an appropriate title for him? But seeing Kurogane all frantic like this is fun so I'll just sit back and watch for awhile.~

"There's five different categories or nen users. Transmuters, Enhancers, Emitters, Conjurers, Manipulators, and Specialists." Killua said.

"What type are you Killua-kun?" Syaoran asked.

"You can just call me Killua. I'm a Transmuter and Gon is an Enhancer…..but he can't use nen anymore…..in the final battle with Pitou, Gon did something he should have never done. He concentrated all his nen potential in an instant to kill Pitou. Because of that his body was strained by the sheer force of the energy that he used. Even the doctors didn't know what to do. They were baffled and I didn't have time to search for a nen eraser. So, I remembered the old man saying something about a witch who can grant wishes."

***Yuuko told us beforehand that Killua was forced to mask his not only his presence when learning assassination, but his emotions as well. However, his will power was not enough to hide the tears that welled in his eyes, which just went to show how deeply he cared for Gon.

* **I know Omokage isn't in the manga and is only in The Phantom Rogue, but his power is the only one I could use as an analogy for the person who will create Syao-papa and Saku-mama's bodies. By the way, this person who will help them will be an OC because I tried looking for someone with an ability that I needed and there simply isn't one so I'm creating one. I didn't mark this story with an OC tag because this person will come in muuuuuuuuch later because i'm gonna make the gang search for him/her.**

 ****I try not to use or slip in random Japanese words into these fics but, I just can't think of a proper english equivalent for Ossan. Using 'Old Man' or 'Uncle' for when Killua referred to Kurogane just seemed weird so please forgive me this once.**

 *****So I know it's out of character for Killua to cry out in the open like that (and i'm pretty sure he's only ever cried in front of Palm and Alluka) but I thought it was necessary and I was also thinking about episode 124 where Killua cried in front of Palm and it was so sad and my heart just went out to Kil ;^;**


	3. About Nen

I can't believe I let myself be seen crying in front of strangers. I thought it was bad enough having Palm see me like that before.

"So can anyone use this nen?" The raven haired man asked.

I realized that I didn't know their names so I decided to figure that out before I did anything else otherwise things would get troublesome.

"Before I answer that, who are you all? I know the Witch's name but I don't know yours?"

"Right, sorry~" The blond man answered. "I'm Fai D. Flourite, this is Syaoran," The man named Fai wrapped an arm around Syaoran. "He's four years older than you Killua~ and this is Mokona." A white fluffball shot out from the hood of Fai's cloak and stuck itself to my face.

I flailed and I think I tripped as I attempted to move backwards. I opened my eyes to see a stuffed animal with a bright red jewel on its forehead staring back at me. Then suddenly it spoke.

"Hi! Mokona Modoki at your service Kilupon!" It said.

Kilupon? What the fuck is this thing? Is it alive or battery operated or?

"Setting aside what Mokona is, what's the Ossan's name?" I cocked my head in the tall man's direction.

"Os- Damn it Kid, If you don't stop I swear I'l-"

"You'll what?" I released my nen slightly and electricity snapped at my fingertips and at the ends of hair. It's been awhile since I flipped my switch. "Bring it."

"Alright enough you two." Yuuko said, interrupting.

"That big lug's name is Kuro-puu!" Fai said.

"It's Kurogane! You damn mage!"

"Yay! Kuro-puu, Kuro-puu!" Mokona danced up and down.

"Shut it you damn pork bun." The gruff looking man named Kurogane shouted.

"How rude! Mokona isn't a pork bun, Mokona is a Mokona!" it said.

After the past few weeks of fighting chimera ants and trying to save Gon, it felt good to actually be in good humor so when Kurogane, started arguing with Fai and Mokona, I couldn't help but laugh at them. When my laughter rose from a slight chuckle to a full blown attack, the others turned and looked at me.

"Ah, sorry, it's just that you and Fai act like Leorio and Kurapika." I said, laughing to myself.

"Who?" Kurogane asked, annoyed.

"Mine and Gon's friends back in our world. Well anyway, getting back to Kurogane's question. Yes, practically anyone can use nen if your pores are opened. If not, the energy will be blocked. I can already see a little aura surrounding each of you, perhaps you have encountered something similar before?"

"From your explanation, nen sounds very similar to the Kudans we had in Hanshin Republic." Syaoran said.

"Could we also learn nen then Killua?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, if you want to. All that's left is to figure out which category you all fall under. Then it's up to you all how you create your ability."

"Create our ability?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, watch."

I activated my nen and built the electricity up between my hands until it enveloped my entire body.

"Hey! Doesn't that hurt?" Kurogane stated.

"No not really. I've built up a tolerance for pain and poison since I was young since I was subjected to them since childhood. Now look closely, but even if you do, you probably won't be able to see me."

"What do you mea-" Before Syaoran could finish his sentence I went into Godspeed mode and swiped Mokona from out of his arms and returned to my position in front of them."

"There." I said, setting Mokona back down on the table.

Syaoran, Fai, and even Kurogane were at a loss for words.

"My ability is the transmutation of lightning. That was Godspeed, and this," I pointed outside the open windows, looking at the dark clouds that hung over the trees in the yard, "is Narukami." A thunderbolt flew out of his fingertip and hit one of the trees straight on.

"So if we learn nen, we will be able to develope our own ability?" Kurogane asked, turning Fai's and Syaoran's attention away from the smoking tree and back towards me.

"Correct. The fastest way to discern which type you are is by Water Divination."

"What is water divination?" Fai asked, cocking his head to the side as if he was asked a difficult question.

"Water Divining requires a person to float a leaf on the top of a glass of water. By performing Ren, one of the four main principles, the user's aura will will effect the glass upon contact and will determine that person's aura type. First thing's first, you all will have to learn the four basic principles of nen."

After five hours had passed, Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane had all gotten the hang of the principles which I was surprised they had picked up so easily. I guess it just goes to show how experienced they are. Yuuko had Maru and Moro bring out a glass of water with a leaf in it.

"Alright, if the volume of the water changes, the user is an Enhancer. If the taste of the water changes, the user is a Transmuter. If impurities appear in the water, the user is a Conjurer. If the color of the water changes, the user is an Emitter. If the leaf moves on the water's surface, the user is a Manipulator. And finally, if a completely different change appears, the user is a Specialist."

"Um..I guess I'll go first then." Syaoran said,cupping his hands around the glass. "Ren!"

Syaoran's aura flowed out and and the leaf didn't move, however, black spots started to appear within the water.

"So Syaoran's a Conjurer. Fai? Do you wanna go next?" I said, turning to the blond.

"I don't see why not.~" Fai then cupped his hands around the glass, the same as Syaoran had done. "Ren!"

This time the leaf also did not move. Fai looked puzzled so I suggested that he dip his finger in it and taste it. And so he did, when he licked the water off his finger he said, "It's sweet!"

"That means you're a Transmuter like me. That just leaves Kurogane."

I've gotta admit, the man's attitude reminded me of Knuckle, but anyway, he proceeded to cup his hands around the glass.

"Ren!"

Soon after he had activated his Ren, the water began to overflow out of the glass.

"And that makes you an Enhancer, Kurogane."

He said nothing and merely walked back to his seat at the other side of the table.

"So Syaoran is a Conjurer like Kurapika, Fai is a Transmuter like me, and Kurogane is an Enhancer like Gon." I said while rubbing my eyes. I didn't really mean to but I yawned, and the night seemed to call to me, telling me to sleep. I opted for explaining what each of their types would allow them to do quickly and then heading to bed for the night.

"For an Enhancer, you can increase the natural ability of an object or of your own body, therefore increasing your physical attacks and defenses. As for Transmuters, you can change the properties of your aura. In my case, I changed my aura into electricity. Lastly, for Conjurers, you can create a physical and independent object form your aura. Once you have mastered the conjuration of an object, you can conjure and dispel it in an instant." I said, yawning again. "If that's all, I'm gonna hit the hay. I suggest you think about what you want your abilities to be tonight."

The next morning I was the first to wake up, not counting Yuuko or Maru and Moro who stayed up all night drinking sake. Myself, on the other hand, didn't get that much sleep, the noises coming from Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane's rooms was so loud it sounded like the parades in York New. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and waited in the room we were all in last night for the others to wake up.

When they did awaken, I asked each of them to show me what they thought of for their ability. Judging by all that noise last night, I hoped they at least had something in mind. Syaoran went first. He conjured up a sword with a long hilt accompanied by a tassel-like string at the end of it. It must have marked some importance to the trio because Syaoran gave Fai and Kurogane a look of determination and the latter responded by giving a nod of approval. After Syaoran dispersed his conjured object, Fai went next. I was surprised when I was forced to the ground in the form of a crater. I looked over to see that the same thing had happened to Kurogane and Syaoran as well. Fai explained that he transmuted his aura into gravitational energy and applicated the different aspects of it from there. Kurogane was last and he brought out his sword; Sohi, whose name I learned later from Kurogane himself. He released his aura and drew it into Sohi. Kurogane tested out his sword's new found strength by blasting one of the trees in the yard.

"Hama Ryuu-O jin!" He yelled, disintegrating the tree in an instant.

"Are you all ready to leave then?" Yuuko asked from around the corner.

I walked into Gon's room and picked him up gently, scared that he'd break if I were to hold him wrong. I carried him bridal-style.

"Yes, we're ready." I said.

"I wish you luck on your journey." The Witch said.

"Yuuko?" I hesitated, "Thank you for healing Gon." I said as I smiled.

She merely returned my smile and with that her magic circle swallowed us.

 **Soooooo this chapter accidentally ended up being entirely from Killua's POV and I actually meants to have Kurogane's POV in it somewhere, but don't worry! He'll get his chance to shine next chapter!**


	4. Returning Home

**For Kurogane's sake, since he doesn't really address people by their given names except for Tomoyo and Souma, Syaoran will be 'Kid' and Killua and Gon will be 'Brat'.**

When I opened my eyes, we were in what looked like some sort of hospital room. First off I made sure we all had arrived safely. The mage and kid were fine and the other two brats were fine as well. What piqued my interest however, were the other people present in the room. There was an octopus? A taller man with short spiky hair and glasses that sorta resembled Fuuma's in a way. Two other men, one with a hat on and the other wearing hospital clothing. There were also two women present. The taller one had long, curly black hair and had a gem on her forehead like the pork bun, except hers was lavendar. The shorter woman- no, I guess it would be more correct to say girl? She had bright blond hair tied into a ponytail wrapped up with a braid and wore a pink petticoat.

I raised my sword to defend when the two girls approached suddenly, but was stopped when the brat stuck his arm out in front of me. What happened next, I hadn't expected. The two girls strode towards the brat and each slapped him, hard. He let his head stay for a second in the direction it was hit and carefully returned his blank gaze to them.

"I'm sorry Bisky, Palm." He said, as if he had rehearsed the lines before he came here.

"Well you should be! We didn't know where you had gone! We came to check up on Gon and Knov and Morel said you took him and said _you'd_ be the one to save him. It's been a week and a half Killua! We were so worried." The shorter girl screamed.

"I'm sorry Bisky." he said again.

The blankness in his eyes growing. I could tell he probably wanted to breakdown then and there, to his friends. But, the brat's own stubbornness kept him from doing just that.

-0-

Killua looked like a soulless puppet, just like Syaoran's clone. The poor boy tried to keep up his appearance even when he was slapped. He hadn't flinched, hadn't even made a sound. He just stood there and took it.

"Gon! Killua!" A voice from the back of the room resounded.

A tall man wearing a navy blue suit walked up to Killua. He looked down at Gon and I could tell he was feeling a whole bunch of things at once as a thousand emotions flitted across his face. He looked up at Killua and smiled.

"Good job, Killua. Gon's safe." He said.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "Leorio, where's Kurapika?"

"Kurapika is...uh, he's on a mission with the Nostrade family. He wanted to come and see Gon, believe me. But Miss Neon wanted to leave as soon as possible." The man Killua addressed as Leorio said.

"I see…"

By this time, I had taken notice of the other people in the room and regarded them as non hostile seeing as Killua knew them. The small octopus like creature stepped forward.

"Killua, who are these people?" He asked.

"Ah, Ikalgo, these are friends of the person who helped me save Gon. They're with me. Also, they're nen users, but they're not hunters."

This earned quite a few whispers amongst the occupants in the room.

"Killua, what will you do now?" Bisky asked.

He sighed.

"I need to explain a few things." Killua set Gon down on the bed behind him.

-0-

"The person who helped me save Gon is a friend of my grandfather's. Her name is Yuuko Ichihara and she's the Witch of Dimensions who grants wishes for a price. These people," I gestured to my companions, "are Fai D. Flourite, Kurogane, and Syaoran. They are also clients of Yuuko. My price for saving Gon was is to accompany these three and find a nen user who can create vessels for the souls of Syaoran's parents, as well as to uphold two additional assertions."

"What are these two other assertions Killua?" Leorio asked me.

"One, I must not tell Gon that it was I who saved him, and two, once my objective to find the vessels is complete, I have to part ways with Gon."

"But Killua!" Palm started.

"I understand Palm, but as the Witch said, if fate says it's to be, our paths will cross again." I smiled fakely, trying to hide my sorrow.

"So how are you going to locate this nen user?" Morel asked.

"I'm going to return to Kukuroo Mountain and see if my brother can find anything about this particular nen user, but first, have any of you seen Ging? With the elections going on, I assume all hunters are present, that should include Ging right?"

"Yeah he's here." Leorio spat.

"What's with that tone?"

"Ging hasn't even come to see Gon once. He didn't even know that he wasn't here, but he still didn't come to see his son once!" Leorio started to yell until Ikalgo calmed him down.

"Well whatever the case, when Gon wakes up can you bring Ging in so Gon can talk to him? Then we'll leave, but this comes first."

"Sure thing kid." Morel answered.

As Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and I waited for Gon to wake up, everyone gradually left after seeing Gon, except for Leorio, who sat in a chair in the corner. A couple hours passed and I felt the gentle tug of my sleeve. I guess I had fallen asleep while waiting because I found it hard to lift my heavy eyelids. When they did open however, I was greeted by Gon's smiling face.

"Gon!" I yelled, waking everyone who had been asleep.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leorio calling someone. Knov and Morel to bring Ging up.

"Hey Killua. Where are we? What happened to Pitou? And the other royal guard? The King?" he seemed to ask all at once.

"Woah, woah, slow down. We're at a hospital run by the Association. You defeated Pitou, but you were in really bad condition, the doctors didn't think you'd make it but you pulled through."

I could feel the others' stares on my back as I lied through my teeth. I continued.

"Pouf and Youpi were killed, the King too…..the chairman, he..he didn't make it Gon. The Association is having elections now to decide the next chairman."

"I see...chairman Netero died…" He said as he looked down at his feet. "By the way Killua, who are these people?"

Gon pointed towards the three from Yuuko's shop who were settled against the wall.

"They're Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran. I'm going to help them with something they have to do." I said.

"Can I help?" He asked, cheerfully.

I was instantly reminded of a little while ago where I told Gon that I'd help in his revenge for Kite, but then he took it all on himself and look where that got him. He almost died. I hadn't wanted to involve him in this whole ordeal but I could use all the help I can get.

"Sure." I said gaining acceptance from Syaoran in the form of a nod.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a man of average height with a disheveled appearance. We all looked towards the man and only Gon spoke up.

"Ging..?" Gon said and as his eyes lit up, he raced towards his father.

Forgetting that he was in dire critical condition just before, Gon sprang up from the hospital bed and leapt towards Ging, who simply remained glued to the doorway. Gon tackled his father to the ground and started crying into his chest.

*"Ging! Ging! I'm so sorry! It was my fault...because of me, Kite was! He was!"

Ging tried to calm Gon down the best he could but he himself was a little surprised by his son's sudden outburst.

"I h-heard he was captured by the enemy." He finally managed to say.

"Yeah, I was with Kite...then Kite told me to run away, and Pitou showed up. Kite lost his arm, I was knocked out, and then we trained...Shoot got Kite out of the Ants' nest, but it wasn't Kite! They did all kinds of horrible things!" Gon shouted all at once.

I turned to Syaoran and the other two guests to see looks of bewilderment on their faces. I couldn't blame them. Gon had a habit of being unpredictable and incomprehensible sometimes. What made me laugh a little though was that Ging, who looked like a stern and serious kind of man, was actually flustered at the current situation. He didn't know how to handle Gon.

"And when I met Pitou again," Gon continued, still crying incoherently, "Pitou said that Kite was already dead!"

"A-ah u-um I get it, I get. Well I actually don't get it all the way but just calm down okay?"

In a way, I guess it also seemed as though Ging were trying to push Gon away….like he almost didn't want to deal with him? And that's when I realized why Leorio doesn't really like the man. Fai was chuckling softly and Syaoran was smiling at the sight, while Kurogane was clicking his tongue.

"It was because I insisted on having my way! I should have been the one who died!"

This gained Gon stares from everyone in the room. Ging's face went stern and he looked his son in the eye

"Gon. That isn't true. He took you along because he believed in you. He told you to run because he'd underestimated the enemy. If he hadn't you were capable, he wouldn't have let you accompany him, no matter what you'd said. It's his fault that he misjudged the enemy."

"But!"

"I know. You're also at fault for being too weak! You should feel responsible. Don't make the same mistake. And you should apologize to Kite, not me!"

Gon looked in shock as he processed what Ging had just told him. I was a little shocked too when Bisky and Morel had told me that Kite was still alive. He was reborn as a female chimera ant.

"Really..? Kite is...alive?" Gon smiled at the thought.

After some twenty minutes of Gon reminiscing with Ging, the latter left to return to the elections. I told Gon that we could go visit Kite the next morning and then we'd be off to search for the nen user we need. I also spoke with Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran who agreed to let us stop by the place where Kite is first before starting our journey.

For all the things that had happened so far, I wasn't really sure what the future would bring. There was however, one thing that I knew for certain.

This was going to be a long journey.

And I closed my eyes. Leaving the night behind with that single thought.

 ***This whole sequence I wanted to include in here since it's semi-important to the whole father/son talk thing so I went ahead and put it in here. I pulled it from ep.148 of HxH but I did take some things out that I thought were not needed.**

 **Thanks again for reading! I'm very very sorry for not uploading last week and I'm even more sorry to those of you reading my other story. Don't worry though! The new chapter of The Bitter Truth is in the making! Thanks and please review.**


End file.
